This application requests funding to continue support to experiential training at Colorado State University in molecular, mechanistic, and applied biomedical research to encourage pre-DVM participation in comparative/translational/academic research. Multiple national studies have identified a need to increase veterinary participation in these areas, and student research involvement has significant impact on increasing post-graduate careers in biomedical research. CSU has a well-established history of training DVMs at the predoctoral, combined DVM/PhD, and postdoctoral level. During the first four years of this award we have successfully recruited 10 DVM students (5 from the DVM-PhD track and 5 from matriculated DVM students). Early outcomes, including successful program/degree completion, publication of 18 manuscripts and 13 extramural grant awards, are very encouraging. We are seeking to expand the current T32 Predoctoral Program for Veterinary Students by adding an External Collaboration Track (ETC) that will include collaborative research projects between CSU mentors and international or underserved institutions. An aggressive recruitment strategy will be employed to encourage participation by the most highly qualified candidates from CSU, and an enhanced partnership with Tuskegee University College of Veterinary Medicine will encourage participation by under represented students. Students will participate in Translational Medicine coursework focused on elements of the research process, responsible conduct of research, an overview of topical biomedical research issues, and instruction on grant-writing and research data presentation. The one- year program will include participation in both local and national Symposia. Fifty mentor faculty (17 with veterinary degrees) will participate, providing (1) strong biomedical research programs in areas of infectious disease, cancer, physiology, and epidemiology?with 156 current year awards totaling more than $24.9M; and, (2) experience in research mentorship of veterinarians and veterinary students (661 trainees, 138 post-DVM trainees, and 22 DVM/PhD students mentored during the past 10 years). The desired outcome of this training program is production of graduate veterinarians with an interest and aptitude in biomedical research, and a tendency to enter the pipeline of post-graduate research training. The program is guided by experienced leadership, counseled by an external advisory committee comprised of expert T32 Program Directors, populated with diverse faculty skilled in research mentorship. This application requests continuation of support for CSU's DVM-PhD training program (which has enrolled 30% under-represented minority students since 2012) and for DVM students in a one-year pre-doctoral research experience. Support is requested for four students/year with a graduated increase to five positions.